Nuestra vida juntos
by MariSeverus
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran, tienen un proyecto de vida juntos. La profesora Mizuki lo ha implementado. ¿Cómo podría ser esa vida juntos?
1. La asignación

Hola, les traigo un Oneshot que se me ocurrió, mientras dormía. Hace mucho ya, que no escribo animé y no sé, como me ha quedado. Espero de todas formas, que me dejen sus opiniones al respecto. Espero que les guste. Saludos y besos a todos.

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

La profesora Kaho Mizuki, sonreía, mientras sus estudiantes copiaban las lecciones de matemática. Las divisiones de enteros y decimales. Al terminar las instrucciones, borraba el pizarrón. Todas las tardes, era similar. Sin embargo, se acercaba un momento importante en el curso. El experimento de ciencias. Una importante parte de la calificación. Había estado meditando qué hacer con aquella asignatura y creía tener la respuesta al asunto. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus estudiantes.

- Alumnos, no olviden que pronto será el experimento de ciencias- dijo, con una sonrisa suave- Y creo que tengo una idea que puede gustarles.

Los estudiantes miraron con atención, esperando enterarse. Sakura miraba su pluma rosa con la cabeza de un osito, en su borrador. Clase de ciencias, clase de ciencias... ¡Su proyecto! Ella tenía un importante proyecto, al final del semestre. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado, semejante detalle? Apoyó la cabeza en el puesto y se imaginó, las horas sin dormir.

- He decidido olvidar los proyectos y...- dijo y Sakura, alzó la cabeza- hacer un proyecto general.

La clase conversó entre sí. Sakura estaba sorprendida, esperando escuchar lo que su maestra tenía que decir. Si bien, eso le quitaba trabajo, no sabía de qué se trataba.

- ¿De qué crees que se trate, Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo, mirándola.

- No lo sé, no estoy segura. Yo...

- Una vida en familia- habló la profesora y Sakura, se silenció de inmediato. ¿Una vida en familia?

- Eh, profesora, disculpe...- suspiró Meilin- Dijo... ¿Vida en familia?

- Sí. Cada niña se reunirá con un niño y simularán una vida en familia, con esto- dijo, mostrándole un huevo cocido. Meilin suspiró y su cabeza enseguida, dio la vuelta hacia Shaoran, quien seguía con la vista fija en su cuaderno. Alzó la cabeza y miró a la jovencita, a quién le brillaban los ojos. Se sonrojó de inmediato.

La profesora, comenzaba a repartir las hojas diarias, con las que monitorearían a su huevo. Sakura miró su hoja, en el momento en el cual, la mujer la colocaba sobre su mesa. ¿Con quién iba a realizar semejante proyecto? Estaba algo nerviosa por el asunto y en realidad...Solamente...Conocía a alguien. A alguien, tan bien... ¡Pero él no querría!

- ¡Deja de mirarme así, Meilin!- escuchó, a un lado de ella. La joven había tomado su brazo y no quería soltarlo.

- Serás mi pareja Shaoran. ¡Seremos la familia perfecta!

Claro, ¿Cómo olvidaba que Shaoran, tenía a Meilin? Meditó y decidió que necesitaba otra pareja. Tomoyo suspiró y la miró con una sonrisa. Tenía su cámara en la mano y filmaba cada momento.

- ¡Adoro cuando te sonrojas, Sakura!- dijo y Sakura ladeó la cabeza hacia ella. Sonrió con vergüenza, moviendo las manos.

- ¡No no! ¡Yo no estoy sonrojada...yo no!- dijo y Shaoran alzó la cabeza ligeramente- Yo solo estaba pensando, que necesito una pareja.

- Anoten los nombres completos y la posible pareja que quisieran tener. Luego, yo los sortearé.

Los muchachos hicieron lo que su profesora pidió. Con un suspiro, Sakura seguía pensando con quién ponerse. Para cuando todos habían entregado sus hojas, ella seguía mirando su pluma. ¿Qué iba a colocar en esa hoja? Seguramente ya todos los chicos y las chicas, estaban listos. Ella era la última.

- A ver...- dijo Kaho, con una sonrisa- Mm, me parece que esta pareja es muy interesante. Estaré ansiosa de saber cómo van a trabajar en su proyecto.

Los jóvenes se miraron, impacientes y nerviosos. Meilin no quería despegarse de Shaoran, por más que lo intentaba éste. La profesora Mizuki, continuó leyendo lo que estaba escrito en la hoja de diario.

- Kinomoto Sakura y Lee Shaoran...

- ¿Qué?- estalló Meilin, a su lado- Debe haber algún error. ¡Ellos no pueden estar juntos!

- Pero si yo ni siquiera entregue mi...- balbuceó Sakura, mirando la espalda de Shaoran- _"¿Lo habrá hecho él?"_

Al finalizar la clase, Meilin estaba muy enfadada y no dejaba de quejarse. Miró a Sakura con un mal gesto y tomó su mochila, para regresar a casa. Shaoran, se levantó en silencio y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sakura al terminar de recoger sus cosas, notó que estaba sola en aquella aula. Tomó su mochila y sus patines, y se encaminó hacia la puerta del salón. Antes de salir, la profesora Mizuki la estaba esperando. La detuvo, para hablarle.

- Buena suerte en tu proyecto, Sakura.

- Pero profesora...- dijo, sonrojada- Yo ni siquiera coloqué el nombre de Shaoran, en la hoja. No la entregué.

- Pero él, colocó tu nombre en su hoja.

Sakura se impactó al escuchar semejante información. La profesora acarició su cabeza y al poco tiempo, salía del aula de clases. Ella no pudo moverse, ella estaba entendiendo lo que acababa de suceder.

_"Shaoran puso mi nombre en la hoja" "¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?" "¿Será por que le gusto?" "¿Será por que le agrado?" _Meditó, comenzando a sonrojarse. _"¡No no no Sakura!" "A Shaoran no le pareces linda. Shaoran es amargado, Shaoran no te saluda en clases. ¿Por qué iba a gustar de ti, si ni siquiera te mira?"_

Caminó hasta su casa. Llegaba tarde de tanto meditar. Su hermano ya estaba allí, junto a su padre. Estaban cenando bolas de arroz y sushi. Ella saludó al entrar.

- ¡Ya llegué!

- Hola, Sakura- sonrió su padre. Llevaba un delantal y colocaba en la mesa, un par de bolas de arroz.

- Hola...Monstruo- dijo su hermano, con la boca llena.

- ¡No soy un monstruo!- chilló Sakura y su padre sonrió- ¡Mm, huele delicioso! ¡Bolas de arroz y sushi!

- Será mejor que te sientes, Touya lleva varias de ellas.

- No comerás.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Iré a asearme y bajaré a cenar!

Sakura entraba corriendo y soltaba su mochila, sobre la cama. Mientras se quitaba los zapatos y entraba en el baño, Kero sobrevoló sus cosas y miró lo que se había salido de su mochila. La hoja de diario, de la nueva "familia".

- Vaya...Una familia- dijo Kero con una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Y qué van a criar? ¿Pollitos?

- No...- dijo Sakura, corriendo hacia el cajón de ropa- Vamos a criar a un huevo cocido. Es para ciencias.

- ¿Y quién será tu pareja?- preguntó, esquivando el suéter de Sakura.

- Shaoran....Lo...Escogieron...-dijo, lavándose el rostro. Kero se detuvo en medio del baño e inspiró, antes de comenzar a gritar. Sakura lo miró, mientras se secaba el rostro, con una toalla.

- ¡Te has vuelto loca! ¡No tienes que confiar en ese niño! ¡Él quiere quitarte todas las cartas! ¡El quiere usarte para obtenerlas! ¿No has visto como me mira?

Si pudiera cortarme en dos con su espada...

- No seas exagerado Kero...Shaoran no haría eso.

- El punto es, que debes cuidar tus cartas de sus intenciones y...- ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación- ¿Qué huele tan delicioso, Sakura?

- Bolas de arroz y sushi...

- ¡Tienes que traerme bolas de arroz! ¡Tú sabes que me encantan!

- Está bien, te traeré bolas de arroz, lo prometo...

- ¡Las que estén esponjositas!- dijo, mientras ella salía de la habitación.

Sakura bajó a cenar y se sentó en la mesa, luego de haberse colocado las pijamas. Su padre estaba a su lado, comiendo y su hermano, comenzaba los quehaceres nocturnos, mientras ellos cenaban. Era martes, el turno de Touya de sacar la basura y barrer el piso. Sakura suspiró, oliendo el exquisito aroma de las bolas de arroz y del sushi caliente.

- ¡Amo el sushi!

- Me alegro de que te guste, hija. ¿Qué tal tu día?

- Perfecto. Aunque al final, la profesora Mizuki decidió que debíamos hacer un proyecto para ciencias.

- Bien, ¿Qué proyecto harás?

- Nos organizó en parejas, para cuidar de un huevo cocido. Seremos una familia.

- ¿Una familia?- preguntó Touya- dos monstruos, conviviendo juntos.

- ¡Deja de decirme monstruo!- se quejó ella. Su padre sonrió y la miró.

- Me imagino que el trabajo en equipo, es fundamental en este tipo de ideas.

- ¡Sí!- dijo Sakura, con una bola de arroz en la boca.

- No hables con la boca llena, monstruo...

- ¡Touya!

Sakura había terminado la cena y era su turno de asear la cocina. Mientras lavaba los trastes sucios, recordó lo que la profesora había mencionado. Lee Shaoran, había colocado su nombre en la hoja. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Suspiró y miró por la ventana sobre el fregadero. La noche estaba estrellada. Muy bonita.

- Listo y... ¡Las bolas de arroz de Kero!- gimoteó ella- Espero que aún queden.

Al subir a su habitación, contempló a Kero, mientras comía bolas de arroz. Se sentó en su escritorio y tomó su diario. Quería plasmar todo lo que había sucedido, a lo largo de su día. Seguía dudando de lo que había sucedido con Shaoran, pero lo mejor era enfrentar el proyecto, con una buena cara.

_"Querido diario: A ocurrido algo increíble. Shaoran quiere que sea su compañera en ciencias._

_No sé por qué, pero quizá será una buena experiencia. Tenemos que cuidar de un huevo cocido y se supone que debemos verlo, como nuestro hijo. No sé si nos llevaremos bien, pero al menos espero que podamos ser más amigos"_

- Vámonos a dormir Sakura- dijo Kero, satisfecho, utilizando un mondadientes- Estoy que reviento...

- ¡Sí! ¡Buenas noches papá!- dijo, abriendo la puerta- Buenas noches, Touya.

- Buenas noches Sakura- dijo su padre, desde la cocina.

- Buenas noches, monstruo...

- ¡Deja de llamarme Monstruo!- le espetó ella, lanzándose a la cama- ¡Mm! Buenas noches, Kero.

- Buenas noches, Sakura.

Mientras dormía, Sakura estaba soñando. Estaba parada en una pequeña cocina, mirando por la ventana. Había una espléndida noche afuera y ella suspiraba. ¿Por qué estaba allí, mirando por una ventana y deseando salir, en demasía? Mientras miraba, dos brazos rodearon su cintura y sintió el calor de otro cuerpo. Había alguien detrás de ella.

¡Era Shaoran! Y... ¡Un momento! No estaban en cuarto grado ni en quinto. ¡Eran adultos, ambos! Ella sonrió, dándose la vuelta y lo miró con mucha dulzura. Shaoran estaba parado allí, mirándola y luego, mirando a la ventana.

_"- ¿Aburrida, Sakura?"_

_"- Es una hermosa noche... ¿No crees que deberíamos salir?'"_

_"- No se si eso sea posible. No podemos dejar a nuestro hijo, solo"._

_"- Es una hermosa noche. ¿No podríamos encontrar una niñera?"_

_"- No lo sé, tal vez no por la hora"- mencionó, mirándola con una sonrisa suave. Sakura inspiró y asintió en silencio, soltando el paño que sostenía entre sus manos. Comenzó a caminar hacia el salón, cuando Shaoran sostuvo uno de sus brazos. Ella se sonrojó de inmediato y con un suspiro nervioso, se dio la vuelta._

_"Shaoran va a besarme..." "No, él no va a besarme. Él no me besaría ¿O sí?"_

_"- Estás hermosa, Sakura..."_

_"- Shaoran"_

_"- Siempre lo estás"- suspiró y podía verlo venir. La besaría y ella, moría de miedo. Acarició su cabello con lentitud y la miró a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que podía... ¡Podía hasta sentir su aliento! ¡Estaba tan tensa! ¡Se sonrojó enseguida!- "Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, Sakura"_

_"- Eh...Sí..."_

_Estaba a punto de besarla. Sostenía su rostro con unos pocos dedos y lo mantenía cerca del suyo. Sus narices se rozaron, de forma amistosa. Ella estaba tan tensa, que apretaba el paño con violencia._

_"- Me gusta que seas mi esposa. Sakura"_

_"- ¿Tu qué?"_

_"- Eres tan hermosa..."_

_¡Estaba por besarla, no se iba a resistir más!, no sabía cómo de todas formas. Inspiró, estaba preparada para recibir su beso, para recibir sus labios y... ¡Estaba desesperada! Tan cerca...Tan cerca..._

_Escuchó un ruido terrible. Shaoran se separó de ella, con la misma facilidad con la cual, había sostenido su rostro. Sakura suspiró nerviosa. Shaoran caminó hacia la habitación donde se suponía, tenían a su bebé. Ella lo siguió, mientras las luces estaban apagadas. Con otro suspiro, observó a Shaoran, que se acercaba a la cuna._

_- Nuestro hermoso bebé- dijo apartándose, para que Sakura pudiera verlo. Ella se acercó a la cuna y miró. Su largo cabello, cayó sobre sus hombros. Ella sonrió, mientras intentaba mirar al infante._

_- Hola...hijo- dijo, tomando el huevo, que sonaba como su reloj despertador- ¿Hijo?_

Despertó violentamente. Las manos le dolían y ya entendía el por qué. Había estado sosteniendo las sábanas y no aquel paño. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro. ¡Iba a llegar tarde a la escuela! Se levantó de la cama y sin quererlo, había tumbado a Kero, que dormía junto a ella. Luego de oír sus regaños, mientras iba de aquí para allá, salió de la habitación.

Se despidió de su padre, con una tostada en la boca. Con sus patines, pasó por todas las calles, mirando antes de cruzar. Mientras corría hacia la escuela, se encontró con Shaoran. ¿La esperaba acaso?

- Buenos días, Shaoran.

- Buenos días, Sakura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí parado?

- Te esperaba.

_"¿A mí?" "¿Por qué?" "Seguro quiere cancelar el proyecto, por que no quiere trabajar conmigo"_

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que eres mi pareja, en el proyecto. Y tengo que esperar por ti.

Ella se sonrojó, mientras el joven continuaba con su camino. Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla, mientras ella solo estaba parada allí. Con un suspiro, se dirigió a ella. Estaba impactada, sorprendida por todo eso que estaba sucediendo.

- Vamos ya, llegaremos tarde.

- ¡Sí!

Al llegar, la profesora le entregaba a cada uno, el huevo. Ella suspiró y con una sonrisa a medias, recordó aquel sueño. Mientras miraba el huevo, Shaoran se acercó a ella y con un rostro de enojo, la contempló. Ella alzó la cabeza y sus ojos hicieron contacto. Se sonrojó de inmediato y desvió la mirada.

- Te agradecería, que la próxima vez no sueñes ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿Eh?

- Sé que estabas soñando conmigo y ese huevo. No lo hagas.

- Pero, ¿Cómo sabes que...?

- No lo sé, pero presiento que estabas soñando, puesto que yo... ¡Puesto que yo tuve el mismo sueño!

Sakura suspiró, sonrojada. Shaoran se sonrojó también y ambos se miraron como tontos. Con una especie de mueca de sorpresa, Sakura recordó que él había puesto sus nombres, en la hoja.

- ¡Pero tú me inscribiste!

- Bueno...no tenías pareja y yo... ¡Yo no quería trabajar con Meilin! A veces es un poco molesta... ¡Así que...!

- Me inscribiste para que no me quedara sola... ¡Gracias Shaoran!- sonrió ella, brincándole encima y abrazándolo.

_"Mi sueño. Mi vida con Shaoran..." "Exceptuando por el huevo despertador. ¿Se hará realidad?"_

- Fue un lindo sueño- dijo ella, de pronto y el joven, se sobresaltó.

- Fue...fue un buen sueño. ¡No lo repitas!- le dijo, sonrojado y ella asintió en silencio- Y ahora, a cuidar ese huevo.

- ¡Sí!


	2. El huevo

A petición de unas amigas, decidí convertir esto en un long fic, espero que les guste. Saludos y besos. Lo tengo a medias, por clases. Espero que no haya problemas.

MariSeverus.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

Sakura caminó por la avenida, junto a Shaoran. Mientras caminaban, Meilin pasaba en patines. ¡No podía ser cierto! Shaoran tenía que estar con ella. También al pasar, Yukito caminaba por la dichosa avenida. Traía enormes girasoles y sonreía.

- ¡Sakura!- exclamó y ella se sonrojó de inmediato- Hola, Shaoran- dijo, inclinándose un poco y colocando una mano sobre su cabeza. El joven se sonrojó también- ¿Qué están haciendo, llendo a pie? ¿Por qué al menos, no usan sus patines?

- Tenemos eh...Un proyecto de escuela- dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa amplia- ¡Un huevo! Y si corremos, podemos romperlo.

- ¿Un huevo?

- ¡Nuestro hijo!- dijo ella con mucha felicidad y Shaoran, continuó mirando al suelo- Y si vamos en patines- comentó imaginándose una caricatura- es probable que nos caigamos y el huevo se rompa. Entonces no tendremos proyecto y sacaríamos una mala calificación- agregó imaginándose a sí misma, llorando por una "F".

- Entiendo- confesó Yukito- Entonces no los distraeré más.

- ¡Ah...! ¿Y esas hermosas margaritas, Yukito?

- Bueno, iba camino a tu casa Sakura y recordé que a tu madre le hacen falta un par. ¿No te parece?

- ¿A mi mamá?

- Bueno, Touya y yo, siempre vamos a verla. ¿Quieres una?

- ¡Oh...Gracias, es muy hermosa!- suspiró ella _"Qué lindo es Yukito"_

- Será mejor que se vayan- dijo, mirando su reloj- te veré más tarde, Sakura. Shaoran. suerte con su proyecto...

- ¡Sí, sí señor!- dijo Shaoran, mientras Sakura lo halaba de su camisa.

- ¡Vamos, Shaoran! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Sakura y Shaoran, continuaron su camino hacia la escuela. Llegaban justo a tiempo, minutos antes de que sonara el timbre de clases. Con una sonrisa, ella se sentó a su lado, mientras Shaoran seguía sonrojado. No solo por Yukito, sino por aquel sueño que había tenido. Ella estaba muy feliz, sonreía al voltear la cabeza, para mirarlo. Tomó el huevo y lo contempló en silencio.

- ¿Cómo llamaremos a nuestro hijo, Shaoran?

- ¿Eh? ¿Llamar?

- Sí, tenemos que ponerle un nombre... ¿Qué tal algo como...? ¿Ricardo?

- ¿Ricardo?- preguntó, confundido y ella asintió.

- ¡O no no...Mieko!- dijo- ¡Sería un bello nombre! ¿Qué sexo es nuestro huevo?

Shaoran suspiró, ladeando la cabeza en otra dirección. ¡Sexos del huevo! Sakura seguía riendo, mientras miraba el huevo y lo pincahab a él, con la pequeña goma de borrar con forma de oso, de su lápiz.

- No lo sé...Ponle lo que quieras.

- ¡Oh, entonces será una linda niña! Pero aún no sé como llamarla- sonrió ella- Shaoran...

- ¿Qué?- dijo, dándose la vuelta, para mirarla.

- No te importa trabajar conmigo, ¿cierto?

Se sonrojó de inmediato, mientras ella miraba el huevo, con una expresión de concentración. La contempló, sonrojado.

- ¡Claro que no!- dejó de mirarla por unos segundos- Realmente no. ¿Debería, Sakura?

- ¡No no! Es solo que...¡Bueno tú y yo..! ¡Tú me entiendes, eso que...! ¡Ay no...Ni siquiera puedo explicarme bien!


	3. Un paseo ¿y?

Sakura se había sentado junto a Shaoran en clase y miraba su huevo. Sonriente, la profesora Kaho, repartía las fichas que tendrían que llenar. Una por día. El experimento duraba un mes completo y ambos tenían que turnarse para cuidar el huevo. Actuar como padres responsables. Aunque Shaoran no entendía para qué existía la casilla, "alimentación".

- Tenemos que colocar el nombre del huevo y de sus padres.

- Mieko era un lindo nombre- dijo él, recordándolo y Sakura asintió, escribiéndolo en la hoja.

- Sakura y Shaoran- pronunció- listo. Nuestro huevo es Kinomoto y...

- Atención clase- dijo la profesora y Sakura dejó de hablar- no olviden que cada viernes, monitorearé sus actividades y sus huevos.

Al salir al receso, ambos se sentaron en un banquillo. Sakura había colocado el huevo sobre un pañuelo y lo miraba atentamente. Por supuesto, Shaoran no entendía por qué lo miraba. No iba a salir nada de allí y no iba a ocurrirle nada. Mientras lo miraba, Meilin caminaba hacia ellos, con el entrecejo fruncido y quería sentarse en medio de ambos.

- ¡Disculpen!- dijo y Sakura, tomó el huevo a tiempo, antes de que se sentara sobre él.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Meilin, fíjate en lo que haces!- le recriminó, mirando su huevo. La joven le ignoró y miró en dirección a Shaoran. Estaba pensativo, mirando hacia el suelo.

- Intenté decirle a la profesora, que no querías trabajar con Kinomoto, pero no me escuchó. Creo que...

- ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Pero de todas formas, podríamos ir a cenar a casa, luego del colegio.

- Como quieras- le dijo y Sakura suspiró, mirándolo. Meilin se había levantado, feliz por sus resultados. Con un suspiro hondo, Sakura se preparaba para dirigirse hacia el salón de clases y recoger sus cosas. Era hora de irse y bien, no necesitaba quedarse allí. Shaoran ya tenía planes. Ella cuidaría de su huevo, sola o con él.

Antes de irse, simplemente pensó que podría estar siendo aquello que evitaría que Shaoran tuviese que trabajar con Meilin. Había dicho que era molesta y realmente, lo comprendía de esa forma. Estaba lista para comenzar a caminar.

- Sakura... Espera.- dijo Shaoran y ella se detuvo. Se había levantado y con un una inspiración fuerte, se detuvo a su lado. Ella trató de no mirarlo, de no actuar como si esperara recibir algo de aquella conversación.

- Vas a llegar tarde a tu cena. Meiling vive muy lejos.

- No importa- dijo- no voy a cenar a su casa.

- Pero le dijiste que lo harías.

- Suele ponerse irritable, si me niego a sus peticiones. Así que simplemente le diré luego, que no he podido ir a su casa.

- ¿Y te creerá?

- Sí, puesto que tengo que ir a cuidar de nuestro huevo.

Pudo jurar que aquellas palabras, no se las esperaba ladeó la cabeza mientras Shaoran le sonreía suavemente. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él, que la miraba casi como si eso fuera lo que deseara?

- ¿Vamos a tu casa, Sakura?

- ¿A mi...? ¿A mi casa?

- Sí, a tu casa. ¿Hay problemas con ello, Sakura?

- ¿¡Que el mocoso se queda a dormir!?- exclamó Touya y su padre sonrió- ¿¡Cómo traes a semejante niño a esta casa, monstruo!?

- ¡Touya!- ambos se miraron con recelo, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

- Bueno, puede utilizar el viejo saco de dormir de Yukito. Dudo que lo necesite, ahora que ha comprado uno nuevo. Dime- dijo y Shaoran suspiró al mirar al padre de Sakura- ¿Te gustan los calamares con pulpo?

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Sakura escuchaba cómo Shaoran, le explicaba lo ocurrido a Meilin. Con una sonrisa que no pudo contener, continuó mirando a escondidas.

- ¿Qué haces allí, monstruo? ¡Se te caerá la boca, si sigues mirándolo así!- exclamó y ella, inspiró con fuerza.

- ¡Cállate!

Mientras Sakura se cepillaba los dientes, Shaoran acomodaba su bolsa de dormir. Kero no dejaba de gritarle que era un invasor y que mantendría sus ojos puestos, sobre las cartas.

Se durmió en minutos, al poco tiempo. Sakura colocó su reloj despertador. Sería fin de semana y tenían que seguir un riguroso horario. Lo miró y susurró un suave buenas noches.

A la mitad de la noche, ninguno dormía. Simplemente pensaba en lo que estaban haciendo. Un proyecto, juntos. No sabía por qué había anotado su nombre, pero no se quejaba de estar trabajando a su lado. Se sentó en la bolsa de dormir y la miró, dormida.

Iba a ser un día muy distinto de los que solía vivir. Se quedó sentado por unos minutos, mirando la luna y luego, decidió que era hora de regresar a los sueños.

Al amanecer, Sakura estaba dormida. El reloj no dejaba de sonar, pero ella no estaba escuchando. Shaoran ahogó un bostezo y se levantó. Con los ojos semi cerrados, trataba de encontrar el despertador. Lo apagó y frotándose los ojos, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

- Sakura, despierta- dijo, pero ella no despertó. Estaba enrollada entre sábanas y almohadas- Sakura...

No funcionaba. Ni siquiera Kero, despertaba.

- ¡Sakura!- le gritó y ella despertó violentamente, cayéndose de la cama, ante la cantidad de sábanas enrolladas en sus piernas.

- ¡Oh... Buenos días Shaoran...!- le dijo, mientras trataba de salir de ese problema- ¿Cómo has dormido'

- Bien. Creo que duermes tan profundo, que ni tu reloj te despierta.

Tendió la mano para que ella se levantara y luego, tiró de su mano. La levantó con una salto, pero tuvo que atraparla para evitar que se cayera de nuevo. Lo contempló y muy pronto, sus mejillas se encendieron.

- Creo que... ¡Iré a cambiarme!- le dijo Sakura, sonrojada y Shaoran asintió en silencio- No tardaré para que puedas cambiarte también ¡Lo prometo!

* * *

Estoy enferma, luego sigo. Lo siento.

Saludos y besos.

MariSeverus.


	4. ¡Todo cambia!

Shaoran caminó a través del enorme parque de diversiones, junto a Sakura. Era una buena idea, para el esparcimiento. Sakura llevaba el huevo en su mochila, cuidadosamente acolchado, para evitar dañarlo. Sonriendo, miró las atracciones de aquel parque. Se detuvieron junto a una tienda de alimentos y compraron brochetas de pulpo.

- ¡Esto es muy divertido! ¿No crees, Shaoran?

- Sí- dijo él, comiéndose la última brocheta de pulpo.

- A Kero le hubiera encantado. Seguramente hubiese estado comiendo, hasta reventar- dijo- ¡Oh, animales de felpa! Yo quiero uno. Jugaré para ganármelo.

Shaoran la miró, mientras colocaba monedas sobre el mostrador y le entregaban tres pelotas. Lanzó la primera, pero no tuvo éxito. Intentaba lanzar la segunda, cuando él se detuvo a su lado y la tomó de su mano. Ella lo miró, con mucha sorpresa.

Lanzó la pelota y había derribado a las cuatro botellas. Sakura sonrió, muy feliz. Había escogido un enorme canguro gris. Sonreía, mientras miraba al animal de felpa. Shaoran, miraba las atracciones.

- ¡Oh, el carrusel! ¡Vamos a subirnos, Shaoran!- dijo ella, sosteniendo su mano y jalándolo hacia la atracción. Al poco tiempo, la miraba, feliz. Estaba a pocos centímetros, sosteniendo el enorme canguro.

- ¡Hola, Shaoran!- dijo, desde uno de los caballos. Shaoran solo sonrió suavemente y continuó mirándola. Luego de un par de vueltas, ella se bajó de aquel carrusel.

- Entonces- dijo, comiendo helado- ¿Te has divertido, Shaoran?

- Sí.

- Pues no lo pareciera- le dijo. Lo miró con una sonrisa y mientras lo miraba, chocó con alguien y el helado terminó sobre su camisa. Ella suspiró, apenada. Su camisa estaba manchada de helado de chocolate- ¡Mi camisa!

Shaoran quiso hablar, pero una extraña sensación, sobrecogió su cuerpo. Sakura sintió exactamente lo mismo y alzó la cabeza. Ambos, miraron la rueda de la fortuna.

- ¿Has sentido eso, Sakura?

- Sí. Lo sentí.

- Vamos.

Corrieron hasta la rueda de la fortuna. Se detuvieron frente a ella y la miraron. Sakura inspiró, preguntándose si se trataba de aquella sensación que tan bien conocía ya. Él, la miró.

- ¿Crees que sea una carta clow, Shaoran?

- Es probable. Esta sensación es muy parecida a la que apreciamos cuando una carta aparece. Será mejor, que estemos preparados. Sakura.

Ambos se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna. Sakura sostenía su báculo, cuidadosamente. Por supuesto, no estaba preparada para una situación de emergencia. Aún así, esperaba poder detener a la carta. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera.

- Creo que Tomoyo odiará, que no use uno de sus vestidos en esta pelea o que pueda documentar mi batalla- dijo con un suspiro. Shaoran miraba por la ventanilla de aquel compartimiento.

- Falsa alarma- dijo, al final de unos severos instantes sin saber algo de una carta o presencia extraña- creo que simplemente nos precipitamos.

- Muy bien... Entonces...

Pero Sakura dejó de hablar, en cuanto el compartimiento se detuvo con un estruendo y un movimiento fuerte. Ambos se sostuvieron de los asientos, mientras el compartimiento se movía de un lado al otro.

- ¡Shaoran!

- ¡Quédate quieta, Sakura!- dijo él, sacando su espada- Sea lo que sea, está muy cerca.

Mientras se sostenía del asiento, Sakura miró hacia abajo. Estaban en la cima, en un lugar muy alto. Sosteniéndose; notó que el asiento comenzaba a oxidarse, de forma rápida. ¿Por qué estaba ocurriendo algo como eso?

- Es una carta Clow- dijo Shaoran, mascullando- Seguramente ha usado sus poderes, para apagar la rueda.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, pero seguía sin percibir algo. Sostuvo su báculo contra sí misma, esperando un aviso. Aunque las cartas jamás daban un previo aviso, de un ataque.

De pronto, la rueda volvió a tambalearse. Shaoran se sostuvo de uno de los asientos, pero este se había roto. Estaba increíblemente oxidado. Sakura soltó un gemido, mientras la rueda se movía con fuerza.

- ¡Se está cayendo a pedazos!- dijo él y Sakura asintió- ¡Debe ser una carta que corroe el metal o algo parecido!

- ¡Mira, Shaoran!- dijo Sakura, señalando hacia la lejanía. Lo poco que podían ver, comenzaba a deteriorarse. Sorprendentemente, las casas y pocos árboles que se veían, comenzaban a verse tan viejos como si hubiesen pasado años.

La rueda hacía un desagradable sonido y ambos, temían caer junto a ella.

- ¡Vuelo!- gritó Sakura, abriendo las puertas de aquel compartimiento. Muy pronto, ambos sobrevolaban el parque. La rueda continuó moviéndose con fuerza, como si fuera a caerse.

- No podemos permitir que la rueda, caiga sobre las personas.

- Pero es demasiado pesada como para que una carta, pueda contrarrestarlo.

- Tenemos que intentarlo.

Sakura meditó. Qué carta podría utilizar, que evitara la caída de una enorme rueda metálica, que estaba a punto de causar un gran desastre. Miró sus cartas, llena de dudas.

- ¡Lazo!- dijo y enseguida, enormes pares de cintas, se aferraron a la rueda en movimiento.

- ¡Es muy fuerte!

Sakura descendió, mirando el poco alcance que su carta, mantenía sobre la rueda. Se tambaleó una vez más y los lazos se rompieron. Ambos miraron la rueda, mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente.

- Pero ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Sakura, mirando su mano. De pronto, su mano comenzaba a crecer. A verse diferente. Se sorprendió y casi se caía del báculo- ¡Shaoran!

Algo ocurría a su alrededor. Todo lo metálico, comenzaba a oxidarse con rapidez y lo nuevo, comenzaba a verse viejo y distinto de lo normal. Shaoran inspiró, al ver sus manos.

Parecían estar creciendo en tamaño y en apariencia. Sobrevolaron el lugar, una vez más, buscando la carta responsable. De todas formas, no encontraban pistas claras.

- ¡Algo terrible ocurre!- dijo Sakura, cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. Cuando se hacía adulta, mayor. A Shaoran le ocurrió lo mismo, todo comenzaba a cambiar- Ya no... Ya no puedo volar...

Se estrellaría contra el suelo. Cerró los ojos y entonces, no vio nada más que sus propios pensamientos.

Al abrir sus ojos, notó que estaba en casa nuevamente. Pero sin embargo, se sentía extraña, diferente. Suspirando, caminó hacia la habitación donde dormía todos los días.

Quería mirarse en el espejo.

- ¿¡Qué está sucediéndome!?- gimió, cuando se vio mucho más adulta y madura- ¡Shaoran!

Corrió hacia la cocina, hacia el salón. Allí parecía que no había nadie. Miró a su alrededor y pensaba encontrar una explicación, cuando miró una habitación pintada con temas infantiles. Caminó nerviosa, lentamente.

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Estás allí?

Al entrar, miró a su alrededor. Había una especie de deja vu en todo aquel asunto. Notó, que en el centro de la habitación, había una cuna. Suspirando, se acercó a ella, llena de miedo.

Pues, dentro, estaba un bebé. Era una niña y dormía.

- Esto es...


	5. Tenemos una familia

Hola. Lamento la demora. Aquí les va un nuevo capítulo. Que lo disfruten.

MariSeverus.

* * *

Sakura se dio la vuelta, sorprendida. ¡Estaban viviendo en un lugar distinto! Muy cambiado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Shaoran entraba en la habitación y la miraba con mucha impresión. ¿Por qué parecía asustada? Caminó hacia ella y sostuvo una de sus manos.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Sakura?- preguntó y ella, inspiró en silencio. ¿Por qué estaba en aquella casa, con más edad de lo que una vez tuvo y un bebé? Ladeó la cabeza hacia su "compañero de clases" y miró sus manos. Ambos, tenían un anillo en cada dedo.

¿¡Estaban casados!

- Shaoran... ¿Estamos casados o comprometidos?- dijo y el joven, no comprendió la razón de la pregunta. Lo estaban y tenían una hija llamada Mieko. Ella lo miró pensar.

- Definitivamente, algo ocurre contigo. Claro que estamos casados. Ella es nuestra hija. Mieko. ¿No lo recuerdas?

- ¿No era un huevo?

- Deliras, Sakura. Acompáñame. Será mejor que te recuestes. Que descanses.

No dijo nada, mientras Shaoran la dejaba en la cama cuidadosamente. La miró, mientras la cobijaba y suspiró lentamente. Sakura miró a su alrededor. Estaba todo, tan cambiado.

- Shaoran, espera- susurró, mientras él salía de la habitación- ¿Sabes dónde está mi padre? ¿Touya?

- Están en casa, como siempre. En verdad, necesitas descansar. Estas enferma.

Sakura se quedó recostada, pensativa. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto su vida, en tan poco tiempo? Eso seguramente, tenía que ser obra de una carta Clow. Miró a su alrededor una vez más, pero sintió su visión periférica, cerrarse lentamente. La cama era muy cómoda y tal cuál el cuento de la niña de los rizos de oro y los tres osos, se quedó dormida en aquella cálida cama.

Al despertar, prácticamente a media noche, ella se dio la vuelta. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y al abrirlos totalmente, se sonrojó. Shaoran estaba dormido a su lado. Lo miró, mientras tenía sus brazos firmemente, cerrados sobre su cadera.

¡Eso no podía estar ocurriendo! Se sintió confundida de pronto y quiso levantarse. El movimiento, incomodó a Shaoran. Entre abrió los ojos y la miró con un bostezo ahogado.

- Sakura. ¿Qué te sucede? No estarás embarazada otra vez ¿o sí?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó con confusión- ¿De qué estás hablando, Shaoran?

- Me gustaría saberlo. La vez pasada, fue muy difícil. Solo hasta que te desmayaste entre mis brazos.

Le hubiese gustado recordar algo como eso. Pensó. Miró directamente hacia sus ojos y se sonrojó una vez más. Ellos no estaban casados, ellos no eran una familia. Mucho menos, tenían una hija que por cierto, comenzaba a llorar. Miró en dirección a la puerta y Shaoran, la miró sorprendido. Se sentó en la cama, apartando las cobijas.

- Déjame, yo me encargaré de traértela. Así, podrás amamantarla, ya que veo que estás sintiéndote indispuesta.

- ¿Amamantarla?

Sakura lo miró salir y al poco tiempo, traía a la pequeña entre sus brazos. A su juicio, lucía idéntica a Shaoran. La miró, mientras ella lloraba estridentemente. La tomó entre sus manos, nerviosa. Shaoran la miró fijamente.

- ¿Tienes que mirarme, mientras hago esto?

- Es inevitable. Me encanta verlas juntas, Sakura.

Sakura no contestó y se preguntó, ¿cómo amamantaría a un bebé? Llevó una de sus manos hasta el cuello de su camisa y dudó por unos segundos. Shaoran iba a mirar algo que resultaba ser, muy privado. Pero incluso él, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Vamos, Sakura. No la hagas esperar. Se enfadará.

No tuvo otra opción, que acceder. Inspirando, desató los botones de su camisa y sintió el sujetador entre sus dedos. No solía usar casi nada de eso. No estaba acostumbrada. Lo apartó de su pecho, con sumo cuidado. Instintivamente, bajó la vista. ¿Qué seguía? Acercó a la bebé a su pecho, que enseguida encontró el pezón y se dedicó a succionar. Shaoran pareció más tranquilo.

La sensación era distinta. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. La pequeña, había colocado sus manos sobre su piel y podía decir que resultaba relajante. Siempre y cuando, no succionara muy fuerte.

Shaoran suspiró, acariciándole la coronilla y sonriendo suavemente. Ella había cerrado sus ojos y de pronto, Sakura sintió que se había detenido. Aún así, sostenía su pezón en su boca.

- Se quedó dormida- dijo Shaoran- sostenla un rato, para que no despierte.

Acababa de mostrarle a Shaoran, parte de su cuerpo. Bueno, ya según sus propias palabras, habían tenido una hija. No quiso saber cómo ni por qué. Ya era suficiente.

Miró a la bebita, que estaba dormida bajo sus brazos. Antes había sido un huevo.


	6. ¿Qué está pasando?

Uff, hace mucho que no pasaba. Espero que este capítulo, les guste. Saludos.

MariSeverus.

Deberes, lo dejo a medias. Disculpen.

* * *

Se despertó otra vez, dentro de aquella habitación. Mieko no había llorado otra vez y se percató de que era idéntica a su padre. Shaoran, claro. Entre abrió sus ojos y lo contempló. Estaba dormido.

¿Por qué había pasado de ser una niña con un huevo y un compañero, a tener una hija y una relación? Mientras pensaba, un nombre llegó hasta su cabeza.

Kero.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado y caminó por los alrededores. No encontró ni su libro ni su báculo. Seguramente; lo había dejado en su antigua casa. Por supuesto, tenía que llegar hasta allí.

¿Y dónde estaba?

— ¿Sakura?

— Shaoran. ¿Y mis cartas? ¿Y Kero?

— ¿Qué cartas, Sakura? ¿Qué es Kero?

Estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Cómo diantres habían terminado de esa forma y sin recordar que Kero existía? ¿Y Clow? ¿Las cartas? No tenía ni una pizca de sentido.

— ¿Cómo está Mieko? ¿La miraste?

— Está dormida. Sigue dormida desde ayer en la noche. Shaoran. ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes nada? No somos una pareja, solo somos un par de compañeros de laboratorio de ciencias.

Shaoran la observó con curiosidad y apartó las sábanas de sí. Se sentó en la cama y se levantó con mucho cuidado. ¿Desde cuándo dormía sin camisa alguna? Sí, su amigo había crecido de forma considerable. Se sonrojó de inmediato, en cuanto se acercó y colocó su mano sobre su frente. Suspiró.

— No tienes fiebre, Sakura. Entonces no deliras. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Le cuentas cosas extrañas a Mieko?

— Estoy hablando enserio.

— ¿Otra vez esa historia de un peluche volador y un libro de cartas?

Lo recordaba. ¡Lo recordaba! O al menos recordaba que le había hablado de eso. Inspiró en silencio, mientras Shaoran caminaba hacia la cuna y miraba con mucha atención. La pequeña Mieko se estiraba y ahogaba un enorme bostezo. Planificaba seguir durmiendo y se acomodó a su antojo, en la cuna. Él sonrió y ella, juró que era la primera vez que lo miraba sonreír así.

— Ustedes dos son el único y más importante valor que tengo. Son la razón por la cuál existo, Sakura.

Creía que se debía a otra cosa. Existía por un huevo.

— Shaoran... espera.

— Y comienzo a preocuparme por ti, Sakura. Las madres, no actúan así. Quizá una primeriza. Pero definitivamente, creo que estás enfermándote y estoy comenzando a ponerme nervioso. Será mejor que busque un doctor.

¿Shaoran preocupándose por ella? ¿Qué universo era ese?


	7. ¿Otra vez?

Sakura suspiraba en silencio, mientras Syaoran mecía a la pequeña Mieko para que se durmiera. No podía entender, cuándo había crecido y por qué eran una pareja. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

Necesitaba investigar. Pero ¿con quién podía hablar al respecto si nadie parecía recordar nada? Con una fuerte inspiración, miró a Syaoran que parecía exhausto y Mieko también.

¿Tenían que volver a dormir juntos? Esperaba que no. No era que se tratara de algo malo, pero simplemente no estaba habituada a la sensación tan cercana de él en la cama.

Casi sin pijamas.

- Bueno, creo que esta bebita ya está por dormise. Será mejor que la coloquemos en la cuna.

Sakura ansintió en silencio y caminó hacia la cama junto a Shaoran. Colocó a la bebita en la cuna, que ahogó un bostezo y se dio la vuelta. Eso le hizo gracia.

Pese a que era un huevo anteriormente. Con una inspiración suave, notó que Shaoran se desvestía frente a ella. Le daba la espalda y podía ver su largo cuerpo y mucho más de lo que quería.

Cerró los ojos, mientras él buscaba los pantalones de su pijama. Al verla inspiró y negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa suave. Sakura no dejó de cerrar los ojos, aunque él continuaba frente a ella.

- Sakura. ¿Qué te sucede ahora?

- Syaoran... tú estás... desnudo.

- Sí Sakura. ¿Nunca me has visto desnudo? ¡Por favor! Tenemos una hija. Hemos hecho ya esto, muchas veces. Estoy seguro de que estás enferma e iré por el doctor, mañana temprano.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró en silencio. Syaoran destendió la cama y se lanzó sobre ella mirándola con una sonrisa. Sakura negó con la cabeza y se acostó en una pequeña parte de la cama y él la miró, ladeando su cuerpo desnudo hacia ella.

¡Había visto demasiado!

- ¡Oh vamos Sakura! No seas tonta. Justamente esta noche, que estoy de buen humor. ¡Ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara! Solamente soy yo, tu esposo.

¿En qué parte era su esposo?

Se acercó a ella, con intenciones de besarle. Sin embargo ella, lo apartó con un gesto de recelo y él la miró con preocupación. Preocupación que se convirtió en una sonrisa suave que ella interpretó mal.

- Ya sé por qué estás así, Sakura- dijo y ella suspiró- no sé como no lo vi antes. Ahora lo comprendo y no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentir ello.

- ¿De qué estás hablándome?

- Estás embarazada nuevamente.

Todo menos eso.


	8. Vergüenza

Sakura trató por todos los medios, pero le fue imposible. Shaoran dormía muy apegado a ella e insistía en que estaba embarazada. Podía "sentirlo". Ni siquiera entendía como Mieko era un bebé y ahora, justo en ese momento, tenía otro. ¿Cómo era posible? Trató de dormir, pero el respirar de Shaoran sobre su cuello, comenzaba a resultar incómodo.

Además de que su mano estaba más cerca de los pechos que nunca creyó tener. O ver. Se preguntó como rayos había terminado metida en ese dilema y que ninguno supiera lo que estaba pasando. Se quedó allí, mirándolo dormir. ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de que estaban juntos? Casados y... ¿formando una familia?

Estaba en uno de sus sueños raros. Eso tenía que ser así. Y como ambos a veces podían compartir sus presagios, seguramente estaban metidos en algo así.

Pero la salida era lo que importaba. ¿Cómo salirse de algo tan perturbador como ese sueño? Ladeó la cabeza, buscando un punto del cuál safarce de los brazos de su esposo.

Aparte de sostenerla muy apretado, parecía dispuesto a dormir por horas. Bueno eran las cuatro de la madrugada. No podía esperar otra cosa. Incluso Mieko estaba dormida.

Mieko... que era increíblemente parecida a ambos. Claro, incluso había decidido ponerle ese nombre al huevo. Ya tenía todo lo que su sueño le había reflejado.

¿Era eso acaso, una visión de su futuro? Se frotó los ojos y pensó que tal vez una carta había obrado en aquel parque. Una carta que no conocían. Sí había sentido la presencia.

Quizá era eso. Una carta y sus bromas. Creía conocer a la mayoría. ¿Habría uno con poderes de hacer los sueños realidad o incluso, ver el futuro? ¿Ese era su futuro?

Estar con Shaoran. Casarse con él. Tener hijos...

Él solo era el amor de su escuela. No era nada más que eso.

— Sakura... eres lo que más amo, junto a nuestra hija— susurró. ¿Estaba soñando él también?

— ¿Shaoran?

— No quiero perderte, Sakura. Espero... todo esté bien... Sakura.

No sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Con una inspiración suave, se dio la vuelta y lo miró con mucha paciencia. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el reloj y notó que pronto amanecería. Suspiró y esperó por los rayos del sol.

Al él abrir los ojos, ya ella lo estaba mirando con mucho detalle.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Sakura?

— Sí. Solo que no puedo entender...

— No empieces de nuevo con eso. Ven, te prepararé el desayuno. Necesitas cuidarte y alimentar al bebé o todo podría terminar muy mal. Será mejor vayamos también, a mirar a Mieko.

¿Hasta cuándo esa locura? Tenía que descubrir qué magia o carta, había cometido aquella locura en la que estaba sumida. Con una inspiración lenta y llenándose de paciencia, intentó seguirle la corriente a su "esposo".

— Tomaré un baño.

Shaoran caminó hacia el baño y miró el lavabo, en busca de su cepillo de dientes. Al mirar la aprehensión de Sakura, suspiró y se preguntó por qué actuaba de esa forma.

— Desvístete y báñate.

— ¿Contigo dentro?

— Sí Sakura. Conmigo dentro.

Lo intentó. Primero con el pantalón de la pijama. En cuanto estuvo en ropa interior, se sonrojó de inmediato. Sí, su cuerpo había cambiado. Y para su mala suerte, Shaoran también lo había estado notando. La rodeó con sus brazos, desde la espalda. La sorprendió, detrás de ella.

— Mi hermosa esposa, Sakura Kinomoto.

¿Podía gritar?


	9. Un mensaje

Sakura salió del baño, su esposo o Shaoran, estaba mirado a Mieko. Tenía los ojos abiertos y movía las manos y pies. La sacó de la cuna y sonrió, mientras ella se recargaba en sus brazos y descansaba plácidamente. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo estarían en la adultez. O si sería toda la vida. Bien, seguramente era obra de una carta Clow.

Pero ese día resultaría el mejor para ella. Iban de visita. A su padre. A Yukito.

Ese día, todo podía cambiar. O quizá nada y terminarían quedándose igual. Inspiró, preparándose para lo peor y ladeando la cabeza hacia el bolso que su esposo había preparado con las cosas que indispensablemente, Mieko necesitaba.

¿Desde cuándo él era tan comedido con sus deberes y responsabilidades? Suspiró, cuando se acercó a ella y plantó un beso en su mejilla. Sostenía a la bebé, que parecía húmeda. La cambiaría.

¿Shaoran cambiaba pañales?

En cuanto estuvieron listos, caminaron por las avenidas y aceras. ¿Vivían aún tan cerca? Miró a su alrededor, el vecindario parecía tranquilo e igual a como lo recordaba.

Nada nuevo parecía ocurrir allí. Nada distinto de lo que ella pudiera decir, una carta Clow estaba al acecho. No, era como si todo eso hubiese sido parte de su crecimiento.

Pero no tan deprisa. Ella aún tenía mucho que vivir. Sí quería estar con él, pero de una forma que pudiera entender. De una forma lógica. No a los golpes. Aunque así lo había soñado su cabeza.

Inspiró, cuando Shaoran llamó a la puerta de su casa. Usualmente marrón y con la bicicleta de Touya aparcada cerca. Se dijo que quizá terminaría en su casa, igual que con Shaoran.

Confundida hasta los tobillos y sin respuestas. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, su padre estaba parado frente a ellos, con una sonrisa. Al verla, suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza. Miró a la pequeña bebé que dormitaba en su coche portátil y ahogaba un bostezo. Se inclinó para besar su frente y estrechó la mano de Shaoran.

Sí, allí también todo iba a ser igual. Sin sentido y carente de entendimiento. Por parte de ella, claro. Comenzaba a causarle miedo; el no saber cómo volver al pasado.

— Tienen una hermosa hija, juntos— dijo y Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente. Ya comenzaba a causarle miedo, que nadie supiese qué estaba ocurriendo. Que solo ella sintiera la diferencia.

— Aunque creo que se repetirá— dijo Shaoran y ella se temió de qué estaba hablando— creo que Sakura está embarazada nuevamente. Actúa muy extraño.

Claro, ella era la extraña. El resto del mundo estaba cuerdo. Inspiró y se levantó con la excusa de que recordaría viejos tiempos. Caminó hasta la escalera de su hogar y subió hasta su habitación. Kero tenía que seguir dentro.

Una pista o algo.

Algo tenía que habérsele escapado a esa magia tan poderosa que había cambiado su destino. Mientras estaba sentada en su cama, mirando su normal habitación, la de siempre, pero sin el aditivo de las cartas o el libro. Ni siquiera Kero, su celular sobre la mesa, recibió un mensaje de texto. Lo recordaba. Rosa y con un prendedor de oso, colgando en su antena.

"Sakura, yo sé algo que podría ayudarte" "Solo si quieres darle fin a este juego".

¿Quién podría estarle escribiendo algo como eso? ¿De qué juego hablaba? ¿De lo que estaba viviendo? Miró su teléfono, asomó su rostro por la ventana. Nadie estaba allí.

Estaban escribiéndole un mensaje y ella, no había pedido ayuda directamente.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

"¿Quién eres?" Escribió y esperó por el mensaje. Bien, eso podía ser una trampa. Como siempre resultaba serlo. Inspiró y esperó una respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

"Simplemente soy una mano amiga; en este momento". "He visto lo que ha ocurrido y quizá pueda ayudarte a remediarlo". "Si eso es lo que quieres".

"No habrá vuelta atrás"


	10. Sueños

Espero les guste =). Saludos a todos.

**MariSeverus**

* * *

¿Por qué siempre le enviaban ese tipo de mensajes? Bien, Sakura era una persona especial y ese tipo de situaciones siempre le ocurrían. Sobretodo por el hecho de que un suceso extraño había marcado su vida y otro, llegaba a su teléfono celular. Suspiró en silencio, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Solo ir a comprobarlo? Se miró en el viejo espejo de su vieja cómoda y se dijo que jamás saldría de esa situación si no iba y lo verificaba. Si no descubría qué tan cierto era que podían ayudarle con ello. Ladeó la cabeza y tomando su teléfono celular, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras y regresar sobre sus pasos.

Si alguien tenía la verdad, la recibiría. Como fuese. Aunque eso le ponía nerviosa de una forma u otra. Realmente. ¿Podría ser su enemigo que obraba en su contra y trataba de confundirla? Podría. ¿Por qué no?

Ya le había ocurrido el cambio de vida. Estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier cosa. Sobretodo por el hecho de que ya estaba por enloquecer en esa vida.

No estaba mal amar a Shaoran. De hecho, ella había comenzado a sentirse atraída hacia él. Pero no era cierto que prefería vivirlo así; sin haber vivido parte de su infancia juntos. Sin haber vivido antes, un pasado para tener algo que recordar.

De allí solo tenía vista del futuro. ¿Por qué no primero; atesorar momentos y luego casarse?

Así eran los sueños. Salidos de la nada y de pronto, en situaciones comprometedoras y descabelladas. Luego despertar y no tener la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido.

Así se se sentía ella. Como si estuviera en aquel sueño que ya había tenido antes.

Caminó a través del salón, mientras su padre y su "esposo", estaban enfrascados en una importante conversación. De la cuál por supuesto, no había oído nada. Se detuvo junto a la puerta y se dijo que era una tonta. El mensaje no le había dicho a dónde ir.

Respondió aquel texto, pidiendo ayuda. Pidiendo que alguien socorriera su alma de ese sueño tan particular que estaba viviendo. En minutos la respuesta estuvo en su buzón.

Estoy en el parque a pocas cuadras de tu hogar. Ese donde solías jugar con tus amigos.

¿Por qué todo era tan típico? Ladeó la cabeza una vez más hacia su familia y notó que ninguno prestaba atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Justo cuando iba a salir, ninguno prestaba atención. Curiosamente.

Caminó a través de las vacías calles y miró a su alrededor. Todo tan tranquilo y silencioso; tenía que ser una clase de error. Una especie de confusión. No había niños jugando y corriendo. No había personas caminando y charlando.

Solo ella.

Al llegar, constató que era solo ella la que estaba por aquellos lares. En aquel parque. Caminó hasta un viejo columpio y se sentó allí, mirando a su alrededor y preguntándose cómo se vería su extraño ayudante.

O como se llamara.

— ¿Sakura Kinomoto?— escuchó y levantó la cabeza, cuando estuviera mirando el suelo. Sí. Era ella. ¿Por qué querría...?

Ya sabía quién era su misterioso informante.

— ¿Profesora Kaho?

— Supuse que te vería aquí a la hora que acordamos.

— ¿Fue usted quién me envió el mensaje al teléfono celular? Pero... ¿cómo? Usted nunca...

La mujer sonrió y ella, la miró sin comprender. Siempre en sus sueños, notaba que había algo en ella que le resultaba muy atrayente. Diferente. Ella no era como cualquiera con poderes o como se llamase aquello. Ella tenía que...

Provenir de alguna parte.

— Entonces usted... usted causó esto.

— No, Sakura. Yo no causé esto. Yo solo soy parte de esto. Formo parte de tu sueño. Yo te asigné la tarea y estuve allí cuando todo ocurrió. En tu mente. En tu memoria.

No comprendía lo que estaba relatando.

— Quiere decir.

— Todos a quienes no viste en tu sueño, no están aquí. Por ello la ciudad no existe.

— ¡Pero es imposible que yo pensara en todo el universo!

— Por ello, solo estás tú. Está Shaoran. Está la personificación humana de tu huevo.

— Pero están papá y Touya.

— Afectivamente lo están. Están en tus recuerdos. Están en la parte que más cuidas y son lo que más amas en el mundo. No podían faltar en tus deseos más profundos.

— ¿Entonces una carta hizo realidad mis sueños?

— Así parece. Pero no lo hizo sola.

_"No lo hizo sola"_


	11. Desearía que cambiaras

Espero que les guste. Me tardé. Lo siento =(

**MariSeverus.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura se quedó helada en su lugar, sin comprender. Por supuesto, ya sabía que su profesora no era una mujer normal. Aún no comprendía su papel en su vida; pero si hablaba de ello...

Lo sabía con propiedad.

— ¿Cómo puedo revertirlo?

— Cumplió uno de tu más profundos deseos, Sakura.

Ella se sonrojó de pronto. ¿Había estado deseando estar junto a Shaoran, el resto de su vida? Inspiró y alzó la mirada. Aquella mujer la observaba con una sonrisa.

No podía mentir. Estaba enamorada. Pero primero quería vivir su vida. Quería pasar por todo ello y recordar cómo se había originado. Cómo se había concebido aquel amor.

No quería amar por la fuerza. ¿Cómo reconstruír aquellos recuerdos? ¿Cómo volver a algo perdido en el tiempo, que jamás había vivido? No tenía sentido. Eso era amor imaginario.

— Yo quiero... quiero saber cómo ocurrió. Quiero atravesar...si este será mi destino.

— No. El destino siempre puede ser cambiado. Consta de nuestras decisiones, Sakura. No será así. Podría cambiar en cualquier momento. Lo sabes muy bien.

De una u otra forma, se había aferrado a la idea de que su vida con el huevo y con Shaoran, sería de esa forma. Sería una tarea escolar que terminó convirtiéndose en un sueño. Un sueño que podría ser una pesadilla.

— No sabría decirte si hay forma de revertirlo. Esto es obra de una o más cartas. Pero has cooperado en ello. Sakura...recuerda, tus decisiones son lo más importante.

¿Y qué sentido tenía lo que Kaho acababa de decir? ¿Qué? ¿Sólo tenía que decirse: No quiero estar dentro de este sueño? Parecía no ser tan sencillo. Inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia sus alrededores.

No había nada más que ella y su familia.

Antes de siquiera agradecer, la mujer ya se había ido. Así siempre resultaba su vida. Misteriosa. LLena de situaciones sobrehumanas que ningún otro, podría creer. Caminó ligeramente decepcionada.

¿Dónde podría estarse ocultando la carta? ¿O las cartas?

Mientras caminaba hacia su hogar, Shaoran estaba en la puerta. La miraba con una expresión de confusión, mientras ella se acercaba hasta su encuentro.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te hemos buscado por todas partes.

— Estaba...dando un paseo. Necesitaba caminar.

Shaoran asintió en silencio.

— Sí. hacer ejercicio para el bebé, es bueno.

Pero no estaba embarazada. Guardó silencio y entró en la casa. Su padre la esperaba y sostenía a la pequeña Mieko, que dormía entre sus brazos. ¿Qué carta podía crear un mundo paralelo? ¿Estaría ella durmiendo en su cama, mientras estaba metida en ese sueño? No. Ella había sentido a su hija, mientras la amamantaba. Mientras Shaoran acariciaba uno de sus brazos.

Entonces era un universo paralelo.

— Mieko ha estado algo cansada, Sakura— le dijo su padre— creo que será mejor que la dejes dormir en su cuna. Necesita descansar. Ha estado muy irritada.

¿Por qué su huevo tenía vida y respiraba?

— Vámonos, Sakura. Tanto caminar no es bueno para ti. Tampoco para el bebé.

— No estoy embarazada.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y tomó a su hija entre los brazos de su padre. Sakura lo miró, mientras la devolvía a su coche y la miraba. Ahogaba un bostezo y estaba lista para dormir por horas.

— Todas dicen eso y luego se sorprenden de estarlo. Vámonos pronto.

El camino a casa estuvo más silencioso de lo que ella creyó una vez. Nadie en la ciudad. Nada que mirar. Al entrar, Shaoran se había encargado de colocar a la pequeña en su cuna.

— Shaoran... ¿Nunca has pensado en que todo esto pudo haber sido diferente?

El joven se dio la vuelta y la miró con una expresión de curiosidad. Sakura juntó sus manos sobre su pecho y se dijo que quizá, si hacía las preguntas pertinentes, llegaría a lo que necesitaba.

A la información que necesitaba.

— ¿Estás queriendo decirme, que quieres que lo sea?

No supo qué decir.

— Día tras día, me hago la misma pregunta. ¿Será que Sakura Kinomoto, no me ama como yo a ella? ¡No sé de dónde diablos consigues semejantes ideas! Sobretodo esas acerca de cartas y peluches voladores que se transforman y combaten.

— ¡No es un sueño! Es una realidad. Tú y yo provenimos de ello. Pero tú...tú has cambiado.

— Dirás; soy el más racional de ambos. ¡Soy el cuerdo!

— ¡Antes no eras así, Shaoran! Antes eras...eras dulce...antes.

— ¿Antes de qué?

— No lo comprenderías.

Shaoran inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia la cuna de su hija. La contempló por unos minutos y luego, rodó la vista hacia Sakura. Nuevamente. Respiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza.

— Lo único que quisiera fuera diferente; eres tú. Que fueras esa de la que me he enamorado.

Bien. Entonces, que se cumpliera su deseo y todo volviera a la normalidad.

— Yo no he cambiado ni un ápice. Solo tú.

Solo él había cambiado. Shaoran negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la habitación contínua. Sakura simplemente inspiró y luego, solamente sollozó en silencio.

Palabras que dolían. Aún siendo un sueño.

Aún.


	12. Pesadilla

****

A ver si continuamos por aquí =).

* * *

Sakura despertó en otro día de su curiosa existencia. Permaneció sentada en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Shaoran no estaba allí, estaba sola en la habitación donde dormían juntos.

¿Qué podía estar haciendo en ese preciso momento? Se levantó y caminó por los pasillos. Estaba completamente sola. No estaban ni Shaoran ni su "hija". Caminó hasta la cocina y suspiró. ¿Habrían ido a dar un paseo?

Se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo y caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió lentamente. Nerviosa.

Había una gran cantidad de personas reunidas junto a un auto y parecía que miraban algo. No comprendía de dónde habían salido, si antes no había visto a nadie en las calles.

Caminó torpemente, aún más tensa que antes de salir. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Un accidente?

Se detuvo junto a varios de los presentes y se abrió paso entre ellos. Había sangre en el suelo, algunos autos de policía y...

¡No podía ser cierto!

— ¡Shaoran! ¡Mieko!

¿Arrollados por un auto? Los rostros largos y pálidos de las personas que observaban, se giraron para mirarla. ¿Estaba soñando acaso? ¿Por qué habían tenido un destino como ese?

Sí había pedido que todo terminara, pero no de esa forma tan aparatosa. Los miró, sin vida, en el suelo. El autor del crimen estaba a pocos metros, la policía lo interrogaba.

¡No quería que terminaran así!

Y de pronto, se encontraban en casa. Su padre, su hermano, Yukito. Todos ellos estaban como ella, vestidos de negro y frente a ataudes. ¿Por qué ese sueño que parecía ser una pesadilla, terminaba de forma tan nefasta?

— Así lo pediste, Sakura. Querías que acabara— la voz de su profesora Kaho, estaba a un lado de ella. Sentada en un banquillo, dentro de la iglesia.— se acabó tu pesadilla.

— ¡Pero no de esta forma, profesora! No quería que murieran. No quería que...

— La carta Clow no reconoce la diferencia entre sueños y pesadillas, te hará revivir lo que en tus pensamientos, estabas esperando. Querías deshacerte de ellos, aunque fuese de una forma literal.

Inspiró, lágrimas en sus ojos no tardaron en surcar. ¿Por qué había pedido semejante estupidéz? ¿Y entonces...? ¿Quedarían así para siempre? Nunca...

Volvería a verlos...

— ¡No quería que murieran! ¡No quiero que mueran! Revierte esto...¡por favor!

— Yo no puedo hacer eso, Sakura. Desconozco el origen de la magia que causa esto. Sigues dormida y es muy probable que continúes durmiendo, hasta que algo o alguien te haga volver a la realidad.

— ¡No quiero esto en mi futuro! No quiero quedarme atrapada para siempre, dentro de esta pesadilla.

Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, aquella mujer ya no estaba junto a ella. Volvió a respirar, sentía que se asfixiaba entre su llanto. ¿Por qué había hecho semejante crueldad?

Aunque, si ella estaba dormida o algo parecido, entonces Shaoran debía estar compartiendo el mismo sueño que ella. Lo había dicho cuando había soñado que eran los padres de un bebé real.

¡Si lo despertaba...tal vez, él podía... despertarla a ella!

— ¡Shaoran!— gritó, acercándose al ataúd que estaba dispuesto sobre una larga mesa — Shaoran, despierta. Solo es un sueño, estamos soñando. No estás muerto, por favor... despierta. ¡Despierta!

Minutos de gritos, pero nada sucedió. Su padre se había acercado a ella con una inspiración fuerte y la sostenía entre sus brazos.

— Sakura, Shaoran no despertará. Está muerto.

— ¡Despierta y despiértame de este sueño!

_¡Despierta y despiértame de esta pesadilla!_

Regresó a casa, sintiéndose devastada. ¿Por qué simplemente no había deseado despertar? ¿Por qué quería acabar con ese sueño al que había llamado pesadilla?

Se sentía una asesina. Había cometido un crimen.

— Shaoran...perdóname. ¡Lo siento tanto!


End file.
